


Haunting A Ghost.

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Dark Material, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Kurt Hummel, Ghost!Kurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Dave Karofsky, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Cooper Anderson is a ghost hunter, and is dragging his little brother Blaine along for an investigation of an abandoned school. While Blaine starts off as a skeptic, he quickly turns into a believer.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Night one.

Forehead pressed against the cold car window, Blaine can only sulk at his reflection. 

Why had he agreed to this? He could've struggled more. Argued even. Put up a fight when Cooper had turned those big puppy dog eyes on him, instead of giving in like he had.

Ghost hunting was not his forte. Ghosts in general didn't fall into his line of hobbies, interests, or on his radar period. Once someone was dead, they were dead. He wasn't even sure he believed in a heaven or hell, no matter what the religious folks enjoyed screaming on television now and again. Or back in Ohio even. 

Cooper had gotten invested in this ghost hunting madness after watching one episode of some Ghost Adventures show. Getting his friends together, and starting up their own thing; GhoBros. It had been a thing his older brother did for at least two years now. Trying to gain traction in Hollywood, of course, with no bites yet. Still, they trekked on. Traveling from California to New York. 

And now here Blaine was. Being dragged along for the ride, all because his brother was in town and wanted an extra pair of eyes - and ears. 

They were visiting some old school that had been abandoned for a while. Said to be haunted by multiple spirits, some more malicious than others, that had led to the school being abandoned. It was a large building to cover, which meant they'd be investigating all night. Cooper really laying it on about needing to be caffeinated. 

Coffee and energy drinks were everyone's best friend tonight. 

It was still light out when they pulled into the school yard. The school looming overhead, daunting, and rundown. Every window in the facility was broken glass or empty voids. Vines decorated the brick walls, weeds sprouted all over the grounds. A true picture of a cliche haunted building. 

Blaine was dreading it. 

Equipment set up, the sun had set, it was time to move in and begin the hunt. 

"Stay close, Squirt. No wandering off." Cooper urges, handing over a flashlight. 

"Please don't call me that." Blaine says, not hiding his peeved sigh, snatching the flashlight from his brother. "Let's just get this over with." 

"That's not the starting attitude we want." 

"I only agreed to this because I had the weekend free and you were in town." 

"Less negativity, little brother. We're going to have a great night!" Cooper slaps Blaine on the shoulder, turning to the rest of his team with his infamous pointing fingers. "Let's go get some ghosts, broteam!"

Blaine rolls his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Entering the building, the only light guiding the way being their puny flashlights and night vision cameras. It hadn't looked this dire during the day. Now shadows taunted from every corner, every creak and wail of a rusted over building brought gasps of excitement. Only now was Blaine feeling the prickling fear of the unknown. He didn't share in his brother's enthusiasm every time someone whispered about hearing voices. 

Every sound and movement were questionable, making him jumpy. Afraid that something was going to come out and attack, giving him war flashbacks to middle school when he had stayed up to watch Silent Hill. He stuck closer to Cooper than he had originally planned. 

Maybe this stuff was the real deal after all.

The team eventually split up, leaving the Anderson brothers to explore one of the downstairs rooms by themselves. Judging by the flooring and shower stalls, it would seem it used to be a locker room. 

"We should set up our cameras on either end and start an EVP session and see if we get a response." Cooper is saying with a point, as Blaine absently shines his flashlight around the room, half-expecting some creature's eyes to be glowing back at him. 

"We should?" Blaine swallows thickly, wondering if it's as loud as it sounds in his own ears. His mind visualizing the worst possible scenario. 

"Yes! If we stop moving, it'll draw them to our equipment energy and they may stop running." 

"Can ghosts actually run?" 

Cooper doesn't answer him, finding a spot in the middle of the room to sit. Blaine momentarily questioning the contents of the floor and the purity of his pants. These floors haven't been cleaned in decades, who knew if they had actually been thoroughly clean when in use - he remembered public school locker-room floors. 

Still, he sits. 

"Hello!" Cooper begins, turning on the recording device. "My name is Cooper Anderson. Perhaps you know me, I'm a well-known name in Hollywood." Blaine withholds a puff of sarcastic laughter. "This is my brother, Blaine. He's helping me contact you tonight. Say hi, Blaine." 

"Hi Blaine." Blaine echoes. 

"He's a little shit, as you can see, but he would very much like to make contact with you." Cooper continues, ignoring Blaine's obvious disdain. "Can you give us a signal to let us know you're here?" 

All is quiet. Only the soft hum of the equipment and their own breathing is heard. 

"Did you die here?" 

Nothing. 

Blaine tips his head towards his brother. "Isn't that kind of rude?" He asks in a whisper. "That's really none of our business, Coop." 

Cooper waves Blaine off. "Let me do the questions, Squirt. I'm the professional." He clears his throat, forcing himself on. "Who is here with us?" 

Still nothing. 

Even in nothing, the silence is deafening. Blaine pulls his knees to his chest as the room seems to get colder. He shivers. This is a good thing, as his brother notices and leans closer. "Did you just get really cold too?" He asks in a hushed whisper, sounding excited. Blaine nods mutely, signaling Cooper's chance to take out another device from his jacket pocket. 

A ghost box. 

Switching it on, Cooper holds it out. A static like sounds filling the room. 

"What's your name?" He asks again. 

Nothing but pointless static for several moments in response. 

"Did you die here?"

Still nothing. Though it doesn't stop Cooper from firing off questions - asking if they had attended school, how they died, and bringing up what small history he had researched beforehand. 

"Do you think my brother is asking stupid questions?" Blaine finally asks aloud deciding to add his own two cents. It wouldn't hurt, right? They got no response so far. 

A very static-ridden response comes through. "Perhaps." 

Cooper gives a shout of triumph and points to the ghost box. "DUDE! It said perhaps!" 

Blaine stiffens. Something actually responded. Every fiber in his being is begging to get up and run. 

"What's your name?" Cooper asks for the third time. He only gets the static. Visibly disappointed, he holds the ghost box out towards Blaine who is staring wide-eyed at the far wall. Afraid if he looks away, he'll see something that isn't suppose to be there right next to him. "Here, you ask it something." 

He doesn't want to ask it anything else. Knowing that some disembodied voice was here with them was enough to set him on edge. And it had responded to him. Why him? 

"Erm...What's your name?" Deciding it best to go with something easy, simple; needing to put a name to it; whatever it was. If it wouldn't answer Cooper, maybe it would signal to not answer him again either.

The static voice comes through again. 

"Kurt." 

Blaine's entire body feels electrically charged. Hairs are sticking up on the back of his neck, goosebumps are poorly concealed, and he feels incredibly cold again. A sense of a presence being right next to him is strong and he can't move. 

Cooper, however, is ecstatic. "Hello, Kurt! It's nice to meet you! I'm Cooper, and this is my brother Blaine." 

"Hello, Blaine." The ghost box offers in response. Blaine really wishes he could hide. He hates that he's being addressed by something he can't see. 

"I think the ghost likes you, Squirt." Cooper is wiggling his brows, but Blaine doesn't miss the subtle disappointing pout. Clearly the ghost wasn't interested in him as he was expecting and his ego was taking a beating. Served him right. "Okay, Kurt. I'm going to turn this off, but do continue talking to my little brother. I'm just going to keep the recorder going, okay?" He taps the voice recorder in question still on the floor. "If you want to touch or move anything, that'd also be okay with us." 

There's no verbal response, but Blaine still feels uneasy as his brother switches the static ghost box off and takes out a thermal reader camera. 

"Talk to Kurt, Squirt." He aims the camera right at him. 

Blaine tries to make himself smaller. He didn't sign up to be the one to talk to the ghoulish spirits. Why was the ghost attaching itself to him? Cooper was into this stuff, he wasn't. 

"Please don't call me that, Coop! I told you! I don't like it." Blaine complains. 

Like a reflex to Blaine's discomfort, the battery in the thermal and cameras die. 

"What the—I changed all the batteries myself! Damnit." He's getting up, moving away from Blaine to check each camera, leaving his brother to fend for himself for a bit. 

A misty figure forms next to Blaine. No actual shape, but Blaine knew it wasn't there before. 

"I'm sorry for frightening you," a voice whispers in his ear, "I don't mean you any harm, Blaine." 

Even with such kind words, Blaine is unnerved. Moving away from the most to regain his own space. He can feel himself shaking, whether from fear or adrenaline, or both, it doesn't matter. There's someone who is not of this Earth speaking to him. 

"Kurt? Is that you?" 

"Yes. I am Kurt." The voice is so soft, nonthreatening. Not moving. Seemingly giving Blaine his space. A ghost with manners. 

"I don't know how to do this, if I'm perfectly honest." Blaine whispers back, not wanting Cooper to try and cash in on this very weird interaction. "I haven't talked to a ghost before. So, I am a little freaked out. I can't see you." 

There's a soft, almost childlike, laugh. "I don't wish to frighten you further by showing you my true form. It reflects how I died, which wasn't pretty." 

Blaine nods, chancing a smile. "I appreciate that. I do apologize for being so jumpy. You seem pleasant, and it is no reflection on you. I'm just a wimp, I suppose." 

"Not at all." The mist - Kurt - says. "I find you refreshing. You're not drilling me with ridiculous questions or chasing me through the building. Playing cat and mouse with ghost hunters can get tedious." 

"I take it you've encountered a lot of these hunters then?" 

"You have no idea." 

Cooper's back. The mist dissipates. 

"I could hear you talking over here." His older brother gives a cheeky grin. "Making friends with ghosty, little bro?"

Blaine picks up the recording device, switching it off. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Coop." He can still feel Kurt's presence, though now it isn't as heavy. Almost comforting. At least he made friends with the ghost instead of pissing him off. That had to be a step in the right direction, even if he could see it was starting to bother his brother the supposed expert. 

Collecting their gear from the room, they head back out and continue on their hunt - at least, Cooper does. Blaine allows his brother to take the lead, letting him shout out the questions, and claim he is seeing ghostly lights in his camera, which Blaine suspects are just insects or specks of dust. 

Kurt stays right with them. Every now and again he'll hear a ghostly whisper in his ear. Commenting on Cooper's passion, or his stupidity; whichever shows itself first. 

They stop again at a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. "I'm going to find my team, can you stay here?" 

Blaine bites back his initial 'no'. It was a ridiculous question, of course he didn't want to be left by himself in this dark, abandoned school. Was his brother crazy?

"I'll stay with you, Blaine." Kurt's cold voice ghosts over his ear, and any second thoughts on Cooper's decision evaporated. He wouldn't be alone. 

"Sure. I guess. Just don't forget about me." 

Cooper slaps Blaine's arm, then jogs up the stairs to the second floor, leaving Blaine alone with only his flashlight as a guide. 

The mist returns, floating over to the landing where it stops. "Come sit here by the window, Blaine. We can talk freely until your brother returns." 

Settling next to the window, he sets the flashlight down and takes a look outside. The actual glass is gone, giving him a nice cool summer breeze. Only the moon is lighting the overgrown school grounds, tall grass and trees swaying in its breath. 

"I'm sorry about my brother," Blaine finally says, breaking the silence. He can make out the misty shadow of Kurt still, and he knows the ghost is still with him. "He gets an idea in his head and then obsesses over it, thinking it'll make him better in the long run." 

"His heart is in the right place, I suppose." Kurt gives a thoughtful murmur. "Nothing wrong with obsessing. So long as he doesn't let it consume him so much. He could lose sight of who he is meant to be or what he is meant to do that'll bring him actual happiness." 

"You're wise for a ghost. Not that I have met many ghosts - or any, really. But I am very impressed." Blaine smiles, turning to look at the misty figure, which has taken on more of a humanoid shape. Sitting against the other side of the window space, Blaine can see the outline of a head and shoulders, but no actual features. It isn't any less unsettling, and he averts his gaze once more. "I know he gets happiness from what he does, it just makes him louder and more obnoxious than usual. I'm just tired of living in his shadow, I guess." 

"You shouldn't feel that way. You have your own strengths that make you shine brighter." 

"I just want to make my parents as proud of me as they are of him." Blaine hugs his knees to his chest, a feeling of vulnerability washing over him. And some guilt. Why was he opening up to a ghost? It was a ghost, he had problems of his own. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to dump all this on you, Kurt. This isn't your problem." 

There's another soft laugh. "I promise you're not dumping anything on me. I'm a ghost, Blaine. I'm stuck here. I would rather listen to you vent about what you need to than talk into another ghost box, which by the way? Makes me sound horrible." 

"Why are you stuck here, though?" Blaine has to ask. "I mean, I know it's none of my business. Your business is your business, even in death. It's just this place is so disheartening with how run down it is, and you're stuck here of all places." 

"I would prefer not to talk about it. Not yet anyway. It's very personal, and after years of having insensitive ghost stalkers pry where they aren't wanted, I'd like to keep it private." 

"I'm sorry." Blaine frowns, feeling that pang of guilt grow stronger in his gut. "Are there other spirits here, though?" 

Kurt gives a breathy sigh, sending more shivers over Blaine's body. 

"No. I'm the only spirit stuck here now. There were a few once upon a time, but they've moved on. Time is an odd thing on this side of the coin, so I can't tell you if they moved on this morning or years ago."

"So, do you at least know when you died? As in, the year?" Blaine prods gently. "I can tell you how long you've been here so you get an estimate on yourself." 

There's silence for a long moment. Kurt doesn't leave, Blaine still watching the mist of a person. Not wanting to offend, but also being curious to know something other than the general knowledge that Kurt was in fact dead. 

"Fall of 2011." 

It doesn't make anything better. He's now afraid to ask further questions regarding the why's or how's. He doesn't want to know how old Kurt was, afraid the answer might make him sick. 

"Almost ten years." Blaine supplies, twisting his hands atop his knees. 

"Only that long?" Kurt sounds surprised. "It's felt so much longer than that." 

There's sounds of a group of voices echoing from the second floor. They both fall silent, listening. It's Cooper and crew returning. 

"Shall we have fun with them?" Kurt asks, the mist disappearing. "Do you think they scare easily?" 

Blaine bows his head between his knees, repressing a laugh. "I don't think they've actually come into contact with actual ghosts, or if they have it hasn't been often. It would give me a good laugh for making me come out here tonight." 

He hears Kurt's laughter. "Watch this." And then the cold air of Kurt's presence is gone. Blaine feels alone again, even if he sees the lights of the others drawing closer to the stairwell. 

There's sudden bangs heard from downstairs. It's loud, rattling the window frame that Blaine is still settled in. 

"What was that?!" Cooper's voice shouts. "Did you hear that?!" 

Numerous voices agree, and they seem to pick up speed, coming into view at the top of the stairs seconds later. 

"Blaine! Did you hear that bang? It was really loud!" 

Blaine pastes on his best quizzical expression, hoping its believable. "What bang?" 

There's audible gasps from the whole GhoBro gang. They're all predictable and pathetic, that much is obvious. 

"How could you not have heard it, dude? It shook the second floor!" 

Blaine shrugs. 

There's another bang, seemingly doors being slammed all through the downstairs corridor. Blaine can't hide his jump that time. 

"You heard it that time!" Cooper concedes as he and his crew run down the stairs to the first floor, leaving Blaine with no alternative but to follow now. He didn't want to be left alone, even if he now knew Kurt was the only ghost in the facility. This building was still old and creepy. 

Kurt is having fun at least, making sounds of doors slamming, furniture moving, and footsteps every which way, making Cooper and his crew go on a wild goose chase all throughout the school. Blaine only half-heartedly following, having a laugh at their expense as they appeared as chickens with their heads cut off. They'd never catch up to Kurt. He was clearly doing this with the intent to wind them up. Because as loud and active it was one moment, all was silent the next. 

The last twenty minutes left everyone with disappointing results, and Cooper decided they could pack up and return to the city. 

Blaine let them pack their own stuff up. Hanging back at the entrance, sitting on the steps as he sips at his coffee. A cool breeze catching his attention. 

"Will you come for another visit sometime, Blaine?" 

Blaine smiles into his cup, tilting his head back with a deep breath. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely. It would give me great pleasure to visit you again sometime, Kurt." 

He may not be able to see Kurt's face, but he can swear the ghost boy is smiling as he says: "I look forward to it.


	2. Returning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine returns to the school, with Cooper in tow. Will he make contact again or will Kurt give him the cold shoulder?

Blaine hadn't gotten to return to the school for a few weeks. School had gotten in the way, as did his job and other adult responsibilities. But when Cooper came back for a visit on his own, it was Blaine who prompted the idea first.

"I knew I could convert you!" Cooper had excitedly exclaimed, pulling Blaine into a hug. "I am raising you so well. Maybe now you'll forget the stage life and see how much more productive this life is."

Blaine shoved his brother off, annoyed. "I can go by myself, you know. I don't need you."

Cooper is grinning nonetheless, already grabbing his ghost hunting backpack, walking out the door. "I have the car, little brother!"

The ride isn't as daunting as before. Blaine knows what to expect. They weren't going to be hunting after dark this time, and for that he was grateful. While the ghost had been friendly enough, it didn't make his fear of abandoned buildings at night go away.

Just as before, the building was a magnificent sight as it appeared between the trees. Ivy sprouting over red brick walls, towering over the little Nissan.

There's a moment that Blaine swears he spots someone with short chestnut hair watching them from a second story window as they park. But when he tries to get a better look, there's no one there. 

"New batteries, these babies are ready to go!" Cooper says, handing a heavy flashlight over for Blaine to take. "How long do you want to stay?"

"Before night fall." Blaine replies quickly, unbuckling himself and getting out of the car before Cooper can say anything else.

He had to find Kurt.

Pushing the double doors open, he switches the flashlight on and shines it inside the building. Nothing but an empty corridor greets him, bits of rubble and trash litter the floor, only natural light from empty window frames remind him that this wasn't a bad nightmare.

His shoes crackle beneath him as he moves deeper into the building. He hears nothing but his own heart beat inside his head, and one would think they were alone with how silent it was. If Blaine stopped, he could've heard a pin drop.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls out, finding the old locker room where they had first come into contact with the spirit. "It's Blaine. I came back."

Disappointed at the silence, Blaine moves to sit on the floor. He had been smart and wore jeans he didn't care if it got dirty.

"It's been a few weeks, I know. But I couldn't get away." He explains, not knowing if Kurt was around and listening. 

When he's still met with silence, Blaine can't help but sigh. Did he do something wrong? Or did ghosts only appear after dark?

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait right here for you."

Setting the flashlight down, he leans against the wall and waits.

And waits.

_ And waits. _

"There you are!"

Blaine startles, falling over in the surprise and scrambling with his hands to pull his body away from the appearance of...

" _Coop!_ What the hell?!"

Cooper laughs, entering the locker room. "Just having a bit of fun, Squirt."

Blaine brushes dirt and debris off his hands, giving the unfortunate dumbass he shares DNA with a heated glare.

"That wasn't funny." He mumbles, regretting in even suggesting they come up here. Or at least, regretting inviting his stupid brother to come with. He should've done this alone.

Still laughing in good humor, Cooper sits opposite Blaine on the floor and sets his flashlight down alongside Blaine's. "Lighten up." He points both beams of light at Blaine's face, blinding him in the process. "Did you meet any ghosties yet?"

Blaine, shielding his face from the brightness and in the process of shifting out of its direct path, grunts in annoyance. "No."

He hears Cooper's sound of disappointment, but ignores him. Inwardly grumbling about how Kurt wouldn't have wanted to talk to his brother any way. He liked me. He talked to me.

_And now he isn't talking at all_ , his subconscious butts in.

Rejected by a ghost. _Harsh_. Even the dead didn't want anything to do with him after one meeting.

They sit a few more minutes in silence, before Cooper is again getting up. "Let's try elsewhere, yeah?"

Defeated, Blaine collects his flashlight and begrudgingly stands. Might as well, right? Kurt clearly had better ghost things to do.

Together they leave the room, and venture elsewhere.

While the empty building wasn't as dark and eerie in the daytime, their lights still shone ahead to avoid any surprises. With how much graffiti covered the crumbling walls, it was obvious other living visitors dropped by this place on occasion. Blaine had to wonder if Kurt had scared the vandals off when ever they did show up, and maybe that's what he was doing instead of finding him in their original spot.

Cooper has taken to tugging on doors of rooms, peering inside, then moving on, Blaine keeping to himself as he follows close behind.

"Come out, come out, Ghostie!" Cooper calls down the hall every now and again. "I know you're here! You gave my friends and I quite the scare the other night!"

Still no response. Blaine is trying not to let himself feel disappointed. Was he really hoping for attention from someone who wasn't of this earth anymore? How desperately lonely was he? — _Oh, he shouldn't go down that road._

Cooper stops walking, tugging on a door that has chains wrapped around the door handles. They rattle loudly as Cooper tries to break them, but to no avail. This door wasn't budging. The lock holding them in place wasn't rusty, but still had a shine to it. Breaking into this room would have needed stronger jaws of steel. It was curious though, and Blaine has to wonder why this specific room was chained.

"It's the basement." Cooper deciphers on the rusted sign on the door. "Damnit! We could've gotten lucky! I didn't get to come down this far last time." He gives another useless rattle, but the door still doesn't give.

" _Blaine!_ "

Clutching his flashlight hard, Blaine whips around towards the speaker.

No one was there. Was he imagining his name being spoken?

"Come on, Squirt." Cooper waves towards his brother, continuing down the hall, oblivious to Blaine's interest being elsewhere.

"Kurt?" He tries in a whisper. There's a small sound of something airy, almost like a sigh.

"I knew you'd come back."

Blaine hears the relief in the voice and he smiles to himself. "I made a promise didn't I?"

Cooper yells from up ahead, and Blaine remembers to move. He clearly can't decide where Kurt is, but he continues following after his older brother nonetheless. Even if much more slower than before.

"I never doubted you for a moment." Kurt says, whispering next to Blaine's ear. It tickles the hair on the back of his neck, and he shivers involuntarily.

"I'm sorry that I brought my brother with me. I needed a driver and being alone in buildings still makes me uneasy."

Kurt laughs, soft and light. "It's okay. I find your brother to be very entertaining. Self-involved, perhaps, but charming." Blaine grimaces. "I'm just grateful he didn't bring all his friends with him. They're quite a loud bunch, are they not? How can they expect anyone to get their attention by freaking out over their own shadow?"

"I suppose they don't get much action so they need to make stuff up to keep their following interested." Blaine guesses, stopping at a room that Cooper had disappeared into and peers inside. His older brother being more fascinated by old filing cabinets, and gave the idea that this was some kind of office.

"Look, I found abandoned files of the students who went here!" Cooper grins, waving a dirty file towards Blaine. "Maybe we can use these to summon the ghosts out?"

Kurt hums beside him, and Blaine shrugs. "I mean, you're the professional here, Coop. You would know." He waits for Cooper to turn and start collecting other bits of paper before he lowers his voice again. "Still only you here though, right?"

"Right."

"Will he find your file?"

"No."

"No?"

"I didn't attend this school."

Blaine feels himself frown, turning towards the empty space where he can hear Kurt's voice coming from. For a moment he can swear he picks out an outline of something human beside him. No features. Just a shape. Head, shoulders, torso, and were Kurt's arms folded?

"Oh, I think I can see you."

The outline shimmers, moving closer. Blaine feels suddenly cold all over.

"I'm sorry. I've frightened you." The shape pulls back, almost moving back into the darkness.

"No!" Blaine's voice rises, echoing down the hall. "You didn't...just wasn't expecting that. Please don't go."

"Who are you talking to?" Cooper's voice rings back in Blaine's ears, and he shines the light right into his brothers face.

"The ghost."

Cooper's entire face lights up - and not just because Blaine's light was washing him out. "You made contact?!" Arms full of dirty files and papers, Cooper gives a bounce of excitement. "That's my broski! What did the ghost say?"

Blaine clutches onto his flashlight tight, glancing to where the shape of Kurt had been. It's gone. Or at least it isn't visible any longer, and now Blaine can't tell if Kurt is still with them or returned to wherever he had been hiding.

"Couldn't make it all out. Just heard a voice."

"What did it sound like?"

"Beautiful."

Cooper smirks, invading Blaine's personal space and pokes him straight in the chest. "Aw, Squirt. You have a crush on a ghost."

Any feeling of coolness is overblown by how hot his face gets. "I do not!" Was that even possible? He didn't know what Kurt looked like. They hadn't talked long enough to share life stories. _Cooper was just trying to get under his skin, make him feel foolish as usual_.

"Uh-huh, well then help me spread these files out on the table so I can get you a hot ghost date."

" _Cooper!_ "

The files in Cooper's hold are suddenly flying out of his arms, scattering all over the room as if a gust of wind had come in and bopped them out of reach.

"Shit!" Cooper is soon abandoning Blaine again, trying to catch the floating papers spreading throughout the room, and some going out the empty windows. The sight of his older brother chasing paper around the room was comical. Blaine hears Kurt laugh beside him.

"Thanks for the diversion."

"Slip away with me before he gets all the papers." Kurt whispers, and Blaine does as he's told. Leaving Cooper scrambling behind him.

Following Kurt's encouragement to the second floor, they find a well lit room. Possibly the science room, as old beakers and chemistry sets were still on tables abandoned, dusted, and broken. Blaine notices this had been the window he thought he saw someone in when they drove up, and puts the pieces together.

"It was you in the window wasn't it?"

"Mmm, of course. No one else is here but me, Blaine."

_Fair point_ , Blaine concedes. Now wishing he could remember what it was he saw.

"Can I see you? Is that possible? Can you materialize in front of me?"

"If I can summon the energy, yes."

Blaine sets his phone on the nearest desk, and turns on his phone without missing a beat. "How's this?" He hears the thoughtful sound. While the flash light does flicker for a moment, it doesn't go dead.

"Not enough energy in either of your devices, I'm sorry."

"Oh." Blaine pretends he isn't too disappointed, but he's sure his voice gives him away by forcing himself to clear it. "It's totally fine. Not your fault, Kurt. It was worth a shot."

"Maybe next time?"

"You want there to be a next time?"

"Of course, silly. I don't get many visitors, as you have probably noticed."

Blaine puffs with pride, tucking his phone away and switching the light off. "Well, maybe you can describe yourself to me then? I like to put a face with the voice."

There's silence, but Blaine knows Kurt hasn't left.

"I'm a little taller than you," Kurt starts, getting Blaine to perk interest. "My eyes were blue, hair brown and coifed usually. Very into fashion, so well dressed always. Though the blood stains kind of ruins it, as red does not go with this outfit at all."

Blaine feels his blood go cold. Right. Kurt was _dead_. Not just a disembodied voice, but a soul that once lived and was now a ghost. "I'm so sorry that they did this to you."

"It isn't your fault, honey. It's the homophobic jerks fault for making good on his promise."

"What promise?"

"Nothing—I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business, Kurt. You have every right to keep your business as yours. It isn't my place to ask."

Again, silence greets him. Blaine tries to keep his inner panic down. He's sure Kurt hasn't left him still, but knowing he crossed a boundary was going to eat him up until Kurt closed the gap again.

"Just not ready to talk about it." Kurt's voice cutting through again, and Blaine can exhale.

"That's a valid reason."

"I do want to tell you. I think it's why I'm drawn to you, Blaine. You can help me move on. I'm just trying to figure it all out myself, and be ready to do that step."

"You want me to help you move on?" Blaine is touched.

"Yes. It has to be you. I've made up my mind on that." Kurt explains, and Blaine can see the outline again. It gives him somewhere to look and direct the conversation without feeling like an idiot. 

"I'm flattered, even if I have no idea why you chose me."

"You're different, Blaine. Not like any other person I've come into contact with, living or otherwise. It's almost as if I've known you from somewhere else, and I can't pinpoint where."

"I have the same feeling. Like my soul knows you already."

Kurt laughs, sounding so at ease. "It's good to know I'm not the only one who is feeling it. Means neither of us are crazy, and I'm a ghost."

"You're definitely not crazy, Kurt. Ghost or not. I am sure our souls met before, under different circumstances."

"When we were alive at the same time?"

Blaine laughs, though it feels wrong to do so. He knows Kurt won't take offense to his amusement, but he can feel the unsettling twist in his gut. How he wishes they had met when Kurt was alive. How different things might have been.

"There you are!" Cooper appears at the doorway. "The sun is about to set, we gotta go."

"Come back and visit me?" Kurt asks, the form shimmering from view again. "Alone?"

Blaine can hear alarm bells. This is how a horror movie starts. Meeting a ghost alone in an abandoned building, and then no one found his body.

Switching his flashlight back on, he straightens. "Of course. Anything for you."

Cooper gives him a weird look. "Anything?"

"I look forward to our ghost date." Kurt's voice whispers in Blaine's ear, and then the sudden shift of being alone takes over.   


Kurt's gone.

"I wasn't talking to you, Coop."

His confusion turns back into an aghast shock. "Why do you keep making contact and I don't?!"

"The ghost has standards I guess."

Cooper scoffs as Blaine leaves the science lab, taking the lead back to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some writing muse back and finished this chapter! And now we are that much closer to a klaine ghost date! 
> 
> Next two chapters will involve much more darker content, so be prepared!


End file.
